Warriors Mist of Fate
by Ouka-Noir
Summary: 'I know, but things aren't right up in StarClan right now. Things have been changing and what happens here effects what happens there.' She turned her bright eyes towards the frail elder. 'You need to keep a close eye on the kits, a great destiny lies ahead of them.'
1. Allegiances

ShadowClan

Leader Featherstar- fluffy long-haired white tom with bright green eyes

Deputy Rockflower- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and dark tortoiseshell splotched pelt

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat Firewhisker- dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Hollypetal- dark gray-black she-cat with green eyes and paler flecks

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Lilyfur- cream she-cat with pale blue eyes and a white dash on her chest

Ravenfeather- black tom with amber eyes

Sparrowkink- black tom with blue eyes and a tangled pelt

Ivyheart- pale gray she-cat with blind blue eyes

Spottedwing- pale gray-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes

Acornwhisker- dark red-brown tom with brown eyes

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Badgertail- gray-and-white tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Splotchpaw

Thrushwing- mottled pale brown she-cat with blue eyes and feathery whiskers

Dustypelt- dark, dusky brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Cloudsplotch- pale gray tom with amber eyes and darker gray splotches on his pelt

Apprentices (six moons old or older, in-training to become warriors)

Lionpaw- red-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and two white paws and tail tip

Oakpaw- red-brown tom with amber eyes

Berrypaw- brown tom with green eyes and ginger splotches along his flank and hind legs

Splotchpaw- mottled light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and gray splotches

Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Bumbleflight- black she-cat with white streaks along her face and spine, nursing Sparrowkink's kits; Wolfkit- dark gray tom with blue eyes and tangled pelt, Shadekit- dark gray tom with amber eyes and darker streaks along his tail and muzzle, and Blossomkit- very pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Mintleaf- dark blue-gray she-cat with dark green eyes, nursing Featherstar's kits; Mistkit- pale gray she-cat with bright orange eyes, Snowkit- gray tom with green eyes and tabby stripes along his spine, and Graykit- long haired dark gray tom with green eyes

Morningdawn- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes, expecting Spottedwing's kits

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Nightfeather- smoky black tabby tom with pale, almost blind, blue eyes and a graying muzzle

Sandpelt- slim brown she-cat with green eyes and dark leopard splotches along her pelt

Frailwhisker- wiry gray she-cat with pale, almost blind yellow eyes, former medicine cat

ThunderClan

Leader Wolfstar- scruffy black tom with amber eyes and darker flecks

Deputy Barkpelt- mottled brown tom with green eyes and white paws

Medicine Cat Runningpelt- dark golden tom with blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Tigerblaze- pale brown tom with dark amber eyes and pure black tiger stripes

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Pinewhisker- dark brown tom with blue eyes and a white dash on his chest and muzzle

Ceadertail- dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and black paws

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Tanglefeather- dark gray tom with blue eyes and a very knotted pelt

Queens (she-cat nursing or expecting kits)

Runningstream- pale gray she-cat with green eyes, nursing Tigerblaze's kits; Grasskit, Foxkit and Blackkit

Rosefall- reddish she-cat with amber eyes and a white stripped tail, expecting Barkpelt's kits

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Whitefang- solid white deaf tom with amber eyes

WindClan

Leader Heatherstar- light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Deputy Crowtalon- solid black tom with dark green eyes and white dashes on either eye

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Medicine Cat Dustwatcher- pale, dusky brown-gray tom with wandering amber eyes and a very dust covered pelt

Apprentice, Gingerpaw

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Littlewind- lithe gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Acornpaw

Ashwhisker- dark gray tom with piercing blue eyes

Olivepelt- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sorrelstem- cream she-cat with amber eyes and slightly visible tabby stripes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Echopool- gray-and-white tabby tom with green eyes and darker flecks

Queens (she-cat nursing or expecting kits)

Rushingdawn- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes, expecting Ashwhisker's kits

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Poppyfawn- very pale dappled she-cat with blind blue eyes

Crookedtail- dark brown tabby tom with odd green eyes and a broken tail

uRiverClan/u

Leader Bravestar- large solid gray tom with piercing green eyes

Deputy Stonecreek- dark gray tom with blue eyes and a plume tail

Medicine Cat Birdwhisper- white-and-ginger she-cat with kind amber eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Lavenderwhisker- very pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and darker stripes

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Silverfur- long-haired silver tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Rushpaw

Darkear- dark cream tom with green eyes and darker furred folded ears

Waspmuzzle- gray-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes and a pointed muzzle

Ringtail- brown-white-and-gray tom with amber eyes and a ringed tail

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Goosepelt- fluffy creamy white she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Queens (she-cat nursing or expecting kits)

Sedgetail- pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, nursing Bravestar's kits; Stormkit and Lilykit

Dappleclaw- pale tortoiseshell dappled white she-cat with amber eyes, nursing Silverfur's kits; Hollowkit, Owlkit, and Gorsekit

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Darktail- black she-cat with blind eyes and a graying muzzle and ears

Cats Outside of the Clans

Noir- black tom with mysterious orange eyes and a scarred pelt

Kar- black she-cat with amber eyes, is one of Noir's companions and his mate

Fang- dark gray tom with amber eyes, is one of Noir's companions

Whisper- gray she-cat with green eyes, is the youngest of Noir's companions and is Fang's sister


	2. Prologue

Snow lay thick on the ground around the group of cats, gathered around the small cave within the hollow's walls. At the front of the group was a long-furred white tom watching the bramble barrier to the nursery with worried green eyes. Beside him sat an elderly wiry gray she-cat with paling yellow eyes, her half blind eyes staring straight ahead. ''How much longer do you think we have to wait?'' he muttered to the elderly cat.

The she-cat blinked her eyes and grinned. ''You always were an impatient one, Featherstar; have I ever told you that patience is a virtue?'' she snickered in her hoarse voice.

Featherstar sent a glower at the she-cat but sighed in response to her advice. ''You… have a point, Frailwhisker,'' he muttered. The she-cat continued to smirk then perked her ears. Featherstar did the same then found what the elder had heard.

Loud squeals and wails emitted from behind the barrier where silence had once been. The barrier rustled as the young black-and-gray medicine cat apprentice poked her head out. ''Congratulations, Featherstar, you're a father to three healthy kits!'' she announced, stepping aside to allow her leader entrance to the nursery.

Featherstar hesitated a moment, his paws trembling with excitement. Taking a deep breath, he padded into the nursery. Fresh scents of milk wafted his muzzle as he passed through, warmth washed over his pelt and the tiny squeals of newborn kits filled his ears. The dark ginger medicine cat was sitting by the nest of the newborn kits and their mother when Featherstar padded carefully to them.

''Featherstar, I'd like to introduce you to your sons and daughter,'' the ginger tom purred, turning to face his leader. Featherstar nodded his thanks to the tom and padded closer to his mate.

A dark blue-gray she-cat sat in the nest, her tail wrapped around three small bundles of fur. Featherstar looked into her eyes with sheer joy; her eyes met his, filled with the same expression. ''I haven't named them yet,'' she purred. ''I wanted to wait for you.''

Featherstar nodded and carefully took a seat beside his mate. ''Which ones are which?'' he asked the medicine cat. The tom glanced up from his herbs and smiled slightly. ''The more gray colored ones are the toms, the paler of grays' the she-kit.''

Featherstar looked down at his kits again and smiled. He could make out the long fur on the largest of the toms and the little she-kit from himself, the white paws on the gray kit of his father's littermates, and the same odd bridle stripes on the little she-kit that reminded him of his mate's father. Though their eyes had still not opened, he got the feeling he had the names picked out.

''How about Snowkit for the larger tabby here? I think it suites him well,'' Featherstar suggested, touching the kit lightly with his tail. The tom-kit squealed at the touch, opening his mouth wide to reveal a bright pink tongue and small teeth. The she-kit huddled closer to the tom, burying her berry nose into his thick pelt.

''I was thinking of naming the gray one Graykit, in honor of your father,'' the queen whispered, gazing at the kits with love. Her green eyes shimmered with multiple different emotions at once. Featherstar hadn't seen this many emotions in her eyes since she became a warrior alongside her littermates.

Featherstar glanced to his little kits and let his eyes wander towards the last, still unnamed, kit; her bridled pelt rippled with soft purrs. Each ripple brought back a faint memory, a memory of a battle between the ShadowClan warriors and RiverClan's own patrol. It had been many moons ago when he had been a young, new warrior; RiverClan had been accused of stealing prey from ShadowClan's territory, the start of a threat to many ShadowClan warriors.

The battle had begun when the ShadowClan battle patrol entered the cover of the mist, hiding in the shadows as they approached. Miststar, the leader at the time and a powerful she-cat told in many stories to date, had led them expertly through the cold vapor. Her pelt seemed to ripple with the mist and slowly, she became a part of the mist. Her whole body seemed to merge with the mist, flowing with her muscles as they began the battle. Featherstar felt the thrill as her claws, laced with the mist, came down against a dark pelted warrior.

Featherstar would always remember that elegant grace his former leader had performed in battle alongside the mist. ''How about Mistkit?'' The words slipped out from his thoughts, filling the room with a soft warmth. The warmth reminded him of Miststar's light touch as she rested her nose on his shoulder. Her bright orange eyes showering her clan with her warmth that continued to fill the hearts of every cat in the clan.

His mate nodded at the name. ''I like it; it reminds me of our former leader. She was such a gentle cat, even at the end.''

Outside the nursery, a chill crawled up Frailwhisker's spine, a chill she knew from her days as medicine cat. ''I thought I'd lost the ability to see your kind,'' she whispered, not turning to greet the pale gray she-cat as she approached. Mist and stars shimmered on her pelt as the pale moonlight touched her fur. Her eyes touched the elderly cat hints of amusement touching the orange lightly. ''I guess StarClan is not finished even when you retired.'' Her voice sounded as soft as the river, flowing from pebble to pebble with an innocent grace only found in that single instant.

Frailwhisker turned to the she-cat and smiled lightly. ''You look as healthy as you did when I was first made an apprentice,'' she mused, her hoarse voice hitching with a light sob. ''Seems things never change where you sit, does it?''

The StarClan warrior just smiled as she usually did and nodded. Something flickered in the cat's eyes, something that unsettled Frailwhisker's old bones. ''What? Does StarClan have plans for me?''

The she-cat sighed and nodded lightly. ''They want you to… to keep an eye on the she-kit, trouble is brewing and she is the only chance for our Clan's survival.''

Frailwhisker grumbled a string of curses and looked up towards the half-lit moon. ''I'm getting to old for this, you know that right?''

Again, the she-cat nodded. ''I know, but things aren't right up in StarClan right now. Things have been changing and what happens here effects what happens there.'' She turned her bright eyes towards the frail elder. ''You need to keep a close eye on the kits, a great destiny lies ahead of them.''

Frailwhisker glanced to her old friend as she slowly vanished into mist, her eyes lingering before returning to the moon. ''I swear, Miststar, you still bring me trouble even after you die.''


	3. Chapter 1

Pale sunlight drifted through the brambles of the nursery, carrying the scent of fresh dew into the milk warm space. The older kits awoke quickly, leaping onto their mothers and mewling for them to wake up. One queen, who'd given birth little over a moon ago, smiled at the kits before looking to her own. All three slept soundly, burrowing into her belly for warmth.

Mistkit buried her nose into her mother's milk warm fur, trying to get warmth. Her brother, Graykit's, long fur brushed hers as he nuzzled closer to the two. Mistkit felt her mother's tongue run over her head and let out a small purr. ''Your father will be here soon, little ones. Just rest until then," Mintleaf, their mother, whispered tenderly to her.

''When will they be able to go outside?" another queen asked. Her scent wafted the hair as she approached. Morningdawn, the only queen without the milk scent in her. ''Soon enough, Morningdawn. They are still less than a moon old; I will let them go outside soon."

''They opened their eyes yesterday, my kits should be good with them until they have to become apprentices," the last queen, Bumbleflight, pointed out. Her kits were audible in the background, play fighting as they usually did.

''When will Sparrowkink come?" Wolfkit quipped, pawing his mother's flank lightly; ''I want to show him the hunting moves that Splotchpaw showed me!"

Mistkit heard him try to bat his mother away as she gave his head a quick lick before replying. ''He's on the dawn patrol, he'll be back soon enough and you can show him then."

Mintleaf let out a light chuckle before grooming her kits again. Mistkit purred again as her mother's tongue brushed her fluffed fur down. ''When will Featherstar be here?" Graykit muttered in his half-dazed slumber.

''He will be here soon little one; he may even show you a move or two for hunting. He wants his kits to be some of the best warriors in the clan."

Mistkit blinked her eyes open. A warrior, that's what she wanted to be. ''When can we be apprentices?" she asked, lifting her head to look at her mother.

The queen smiled and slowly began to explain. ''You won't be apprenticed to a mentor for a while, little one; you aren't even a moon old yet." Her eyes drifted to Bumbleflight's kits, play fighting near their nest. ''Bumbleflight's kits are four moons older than you; they will leave the nursery soon."

''We'll teach you guys some of the things our mentors teach us, if you want," Blossomkit said, bounding away from her siblings' fighting to sit near Mistkit. ''Besides, I can still teach you a thing or two right now about hunting."

Snowkit and Graykit leapt to their paws at the idea. ''You will? Really?" Snowkit asked, pouncing towards their den mate. She nodded, eagerly leading the three younger kits towards a more open space in the nursery.

The queens exchanged a glance then Mintleaf and Morningdawn exited the nursery while Bumbleflight kept an eye on the kits. Mistkit felt a thrill rush through her as Blossomkit demonstrated a simple crouch and pounce.

''Can I try it?" Mistkit asked, having watched the elder she-kit demonstrate it a few times. Blossomkit nodded, moving aside to let her try.

Mistkit crouched down, keeping her belly fur off the moss covered floor of the nursery, tail lightly brushing the ground. ''Good form, try to put you tail up a bit higher so it doesn't brush the ground," Blossomkit pointed out, using her tail to move the tail up a bit. ''Other than that, your form is pretty good."

Mistkit felt warmth heat her fur as she walked back to her littermates' side. Graykit gave her a little nudge of approval as Snowkit stepped forward to try.

''That was really good, it's like you knew what to do without even practicing," he purred, licking her ear lightly.

''Thanks, but I just watched. I still want to learn more," Mistkit exclaimed.

''To be a warrior?"

''Yep, that's what I want to be, a warrior."

''And you will be when the time comes."

All three kits turned in unison to see a large white tom standing before the brambles, his green eyes shimmering in the half-light. ''Featherstar!" the three kits cheered, racing to their father and tackling him to the ground. Their father, and leader, chuckled as his kits bombarded him with questions. ''Alright! Alright!" he chuckled, pushing his kits off and sitting up. ''You all look bigger, much stronger than the last time I saw you," he said, looking each kit over and giving each an approving lick.

Mistkit couldn't help the wash of pride that ran through her as her father gave her an approving lick. ''Can we show you what Blossomkit showed us?" she questioned.

Featherstar hesitated, something she was not expecting. ''I'm sorry; I have to go on a patrol right now. Maybe next time, alright?"

Mistkit felt sadness fill her, but nodded.

He turned, sadness hinting in his eyes then left. Snowkit grunted and sulked away, obviously annoyed at the short visit. ''He's the leader; he has a duty to the clan. He can't play with his kits like Sparrowkink can," Graykit assured, leading Mistkit back to their little training area.

She glanced over her shoulder one last time watching as the large white tom disappeared from view.


	4. Chapter 2

Leaf-bare continued to bring white blankets of snow for another quarter moon when Mintleaf finally agreed to let Mistkit and her siblings outside to explore. ''But you must stay near the elder kits," Mintleaf pointed out.

The three groaned but agreed. Mistkit glanced at her mother. ''Are you going to come with us?" she asked as her brothers scrambled towards the three elder kits. Mintleaf seemed pleased at her daughter's curious eyes. ''Do you want me to?" she responded.

Mistkit glanced over to her fellow den mates then to her mother. ''No, you don't have too; just curious," she admitted, trotting to Blossomkit's side before asking, ''Why are all the queens acting stranger?"

Blossomkit seemed surprised them grinned. ''Hollypetal thinks that Morningdawn's kits are coming soon. Her mentor suggested that the kits give her some space until their positive," she explained. Mistkit's eyes widened. Morningdawn had been getting plump, and did seem to be a bit on edge.

''Do they think they'll be alright," Mistkit questioned, generally concerned for her soon-to-be den mates' well beings. Blossomkit nodded. She explained as she led Mistkit outside.

''You, Graykit and Snowkit turned out fine and you guys were born during a storm; that was one of the coldest nights I've ever felt." Blossomkit seemed proud for a reason unknown to Mistkit.

Once outside, Mistkit squinted against the glare of the snow and surveyed the area. Many cats shared tongues by a large oak tree near the center of the clearing, some of whom Mistkit recognized as fathers, friends and kin of the queens, a few sharing pieces of fresh kill alongside the sunniest area in the camp. Mistkit continued to gawk as two cats, young yet older than the kits, trotted to the group. ''Hey, you guys showing the new kits around?" the tabby striped tom asked, his eyes brightening as he spoke.

Both toms had similar red-brown pelts and amber eyes, obviously kin at first glance. ''Mistkit, Graykit, Snowkit, this is Lionpaw and Oakpaw; they're the oldest apprentices right now. Lionpaw, Oakpaw... You know the rest, right?" Shadekit said, waving his tail at each cat in turn.

Lionpaw smiled at Mistkit and nodded a small greeting, Oakpaw flicking his ear as a response. It was no wonder they were so much bigger than the kits, an apprentice was at least six moons old or older. One question nagged at Mistkit. ''Are you guys training to become warriors?"

Lionpaw flushed slightly and nodded. ''Yeah, we can show you some hunting techniques if you want."

Mistkit wanted to say yes, but Wolfkit interrupted her thoughts, ''No thanks, we want to show them the dens and stuff." Mistkit angrily puffed up her fur but kept her thoughts to herself as they walked away from the apprentices and towards stone paths leading up into the higher areas of the hollow walls. Graykit seemed to notice her behavior and slowed to walk alongside her.

''Did you want to watch them train?"

Straight to the point, as always. ''Yes. I want to know how to hunt and fight and be one of the best warriors in the clan..." She averted her gaze to her paws as Graykit pressed his pelt into hers.

''You will, when you get older. We'll be apprentices soon enough."

Shadekit scampered to Graykit's other side. ''And when your apprentices, you stay here." He waved his paw towards a well placed cave surrounded by small patches of grass and ferns with brambles covering part of the entrance. Mistkit had to admit, it seemed to be a pretty good place for apprentices, not too far from the ground and the perfect place to practice what they'd learned in the grass patches and ferns.

'Soon, I'll be here,' Mistkit promised, a grin touching her muzzle.

The three elder kits continued their tour around the camp until they came to the large oak tree that stood at the center of the clearing. Mistkit sat in the shade, panting slightly. ''I never thought exploring the camp could be so tiring," she grumbled. Graykit took a seat beside her, obviously tired as well.

''Your muscles will get stronger as you get older." The two turned to see Lionpaw taking a seat with a small thrush and sighing. Mistkit couldn't help her eyes lingering to the thrush. It was oddly small.

''Why is it so small?" she asked.

Lionpaw let out another sigh, taking a bit of the bird. ''Because we can't find many; in leaf-bare the prey is slower and are harder to find. When new-leaf comes, prey will surely come with it."

Mistkit nodded, slowly understanding the logic.

''All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath High Oak for a Clan meeting," a powerful voice roared through the stone hollow. Featherstar, his white fur barely visible against the snow, leapt up to a ledge bulging out of the trunk of the tree. His powerful muscles rippled as he sat and watched his clan gather below him.

Mistkit watched in awe as the cats gathered before her father. ''He's going to make an announcement," Lionpaw said taking a seat beside Mistkit, thrush forgotten.

His pelt was thick and warm against her long fur, letting her know that he was truly older and stronger. Soon, she'd be like him; strong and lean.

''We gather here to recognize the point in a Clan cat's life when he or she becomes a warrior. Today, we have two who have been trained and assessed under the training of our Clan. Lionpaw, Oakpaw, please come to the bottom of High Oak," Featherstar meowed, watching his clan with his gleaming eyes.

Lionpaw stood from beside Mistkit and traveled to the base of High Oak, Oakpaw meeting him halfway alongside two other cats. Mistkit stared in awe as her father leapt down from the ledge and greeted the four.

''Dustypelt, you have trained Oakpaw in the ways of our Clan and how to honor the code of the Warriors and StarClan. Do you believe he is ready to become a full warrior?"

Dustypelt, his dark pelt fluffed from either the cold or pride, stood and nodded, announcing loudly to the Clan, ''Yes, he has shown skill in fighting and honoring the code of our ancestors."

Featherstar nodded his approval. ''Then, I, Featherstar, leader of ShadowClan call upon my ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

''Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan at the cost of your life?"

Oakpaw shuttered before responding, "I do."

Featherstar raised his head to the sky, looking to the stars above. ''By the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Oakpaw, from now on you will be known as Oakpelt. StarClan honors your loyalty and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior."

Mistkit strained to see as her father bent his head. The crowd of cats was large and many cats stood well over her height. ''Graykit, I can't see!" she whined.

Graykit didn't respond. Mistkit turned to see the spot beside her vacant. She felt her pulse race as she spotted him play fighting with Shadekit and Wolfkit. Her pelt felt heavy as sorrow set in. She was small, too small to play fight with. She wouldn't be able to even learn anything if she wasn't bigger.

''You'll grow, just wait and see," a soft voice drifted to her, stirring her ear fur slightly. Mistkit blinked and glanced around; no cat was close enough to have spoken to her. She sat there for a moment then noticed a frail brown wired furred cat sitting by the shade of a stone overhang.

Mistkit stood as her father began speaking again, ignoring his words. She trotted over to the cat and waited for a response to her approach. The cat perked its ears and turned dull yellow eyes to her. ''Are you alright?" Mistkit asked when she was close enough.

The cat squinted then smiled; ''I am fine, child, just wary and tired as usual."

''Oh..."

Mistkit sighed and took a seat beside the elder. Lionpaw was barely visible from where she sat, but she could tell he was excited. Featherstar's head rose again as he called upon their ancestors to look down upon Lionpaw as a new warrior.

''By the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from now on you will be known as Lionstripe. StarClan honors your courage and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior."

The Clan began to chant the names of the new warriors, pride and joy swelling with their voices. ''Oakpelt! Lionstripe!"

It was then that everything went wrong. A wail pierced the cold air filled with sorrow and regret. Mistkit turned to see Mintleaf exiting the nursery alongside Bumbleflight, both with heads bowed and eyes sorrow filled. Spottedwing bounded out of the crowd and towards the queens. Mistkit heard parts if the conversation.

''Are they here? How many? Is Morningdawn alright?" he asked.

Mintleaf exchanged a glance with Bumbleflight and Mistkit's heart sank. ''There were four born..." Bumbleflight muttered, her voice trailing off. Spottedwing looked desperate for answers. ''...Two are dead. One is near death and the last is barely breathing."

Spottedwing's face fell and he charged into the nursery.

The elder sat there, watching the scene unfold. ''When a kit dies, StarClan weeps for the life with no name," she whispered, sorrow lining her voice. Mistkit looked to the elder and felt regret fill her as she realized what she meant.

Blossomkit had been wrong. Morningdawn wouldn't be alright. Mistkit now knew what it meant to feel pity for another.


	5. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Hello readers. I noticed all of your reviews and I decided on something rather interesting. Instead of me picking who will fall in love with whom, I will let ya'll decide. If there's a sort of rivalry between two, I might make that a love triangle of something. I will keep an eye out for those when they begin to pile in. Anyways, back to the story. I have decided to transfer to first person because I can't write in third person limited to save my life. It's from Mistkit/paw's point of view and, I should add, she has a Scottish accent. She sounds kind of like the main character for the movie Brave.

Keep reading and writing and remain un-incarcerated.

Ouka-noir

After what I began to believe was the worst day of my life, I found that while things like what happened to Morningdawn do happen, things always have a way of getting back on track. One way or another, that is. As leaf bare turned to new leaf, just as Frailwhisker told us during a rather nasty blizzard, my nursery mates began to explore the world their brothers and sisters could only see from the stars. Their names were Badgerkit and Stonekit; in honor of the great badger spirit from that once rescued a leader from our clan's past and in honor of Morningdawn's sister, who had died as a young kit.

For some odd reason, Badgerkit seems to have taken an odd liking to me. I asked Mama about it and if I should be worried for him. She just nudged me and said that I should only worry for myself. I don't know what she meant by that, but, then again, I feel as though only Papa ever seems to understand her.

I watched them as they shared tongues under a large weeping willows leaves. Frailwhisker explained to me once that that was where my mother had been found once, when she was young. I tried to ask why, but she refused to say anymore on the subject. As I continue to grow, as do my brothers, both of whom find fun in trying to sneak up on me while I sun bathe. I wish they would learn to be gentlemen already.

Blossomkit and Shadekit have become apprentices; Blossompaw and Shadepaw under the tutelage of Lilyfur and Spottedwing. Wolfkit would have been an apprentice, had he not snuck out of camp and wound up crossing the ThunderClan border. Papa and Wolfstar were very unhappy about that matter, that scruffy ThunderClan cat accused our clan of sending a kit to spy on them. As far as excuses go, that has to be one of the better ones. Wolfkit's punishment was his apprenticeship; it had been pushed back by two moons, the time when my littermates and I would become apprentices. He seemed rather ecstatic about, if I do say so myself.

"I mean, it is pretty cool," Wolfkit insisted, his mouth full of squirrel guts. I was thoroughly disgusted but pushed my nausea aside in order to respond. "It shouldn't be 'cool', Wolfkit, you're being punished. A punishment shouldn't be 'cool'. It's supposed to teach one something important," I insisted, picking a slim thrush from the pile of fresh-kill. I ate as he tried to come up with a comeback.

"Go easy on him. He's just excited is all," Thrushwing pointed out from her place, picking up a shrew from the pile. "You should be, too, Mistkit. Today, you both become apprentices after all."

I watched her as she found a place beside Blossompaw and Ravenfeather. She always seemed rather lonely; maybe she was hoping to have an apprentice by now. Whatever the case was, she had a point. Compared to my brothers, whom I assumed were making mischief again, I wasn't nearly as excited as one my age should be.

In fact, I felt only dread settling in the pit of my stomach. My pelt bristled at the thought of being an apprentice and I had no idea why. Wolfkit seemed to notice this and prodded me playfully on the shoulder. "Don't worry," he mewed, trying to sound reassuring.

For a brief moment, I assumed he knew what I was going through.

He didn't.

"I bet you'll get a great mentor! Maybe I could get Cloudsplotch; I heard from Oakpelt that he was actually a really great teacher. He apparently substituted for Dustypelt when he came down with greencough and taught Oakpelt some awesome fighting tricks and-"

I released an annoyed sigh and stood without taking a bite from my thrush. I doubt he even noticed. Mintleaf met me at the entrance to the nursery, ushering me in happily. "Featherstar will be announcing the ceremony soon." Her voice was soft but filled with happiness. I allowed her to run her tongue between my ears as I began to think about everything that would happen soon. I would leave my mother, Morningdawn, Stonekit and Badgerkit and join the apprentices in a new den; all except for Oakpaw and Lionpaw.

Both had become warriors a little less than two moons ago: Oakpelt and Lionstripe. Since they had become warriors, things had gotten a little less hectic around camp; Oakpelt was vying to get an apprentice in order to be eligible for the deputy position. Lionstripe seemed to care less about having an apprentice, as Blossompaw informed me.

Oakpelt may very well get his wish.

"There," Mintleaf took a step back to admire her handy work. She had done a rather good job at smoothing out my long pale fur. I gave her a pleased grin and a purr of amusement as I noted my brothers. They both scowled at me. "How can you stand that? Mintleaf still treats us like kits!" Graykit yowled, trying to launch himself at me.

As luck would have it, I side-stepped him and watched as he landed on the pine needle layered floor. "Graykit" -Snowkit muttered- "we _are _kits, remember?"

"Not for much longer! We'll be apprentices and then nobody can do that to us!" Graykit puffed out his chest with pride at the thought.

Warmth spread through me when I thought about being a warrior, it excited me. And now, I was going to be one step closer to being one.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join below High Oak for a Clan meeting!"

My littermates perked and glanced to Mintleaf who gave a small nod. "It's time." I straightened, letting out a relieved sigh before Mintleaf lead us out of the nursery to join Wolfkit below High Oak. As we moved to the elder kit's side, the clan began to swarm the space before the large elder oak tree. Nightfeather led Frailwhisker and Sandpelt to a shaded area close to the medicine cat's den, helping Frailwhisker along so not to let her fall. Blossompaw and Shadepaw sat alongside their mentors as they waited for their brother to receive his name. Lionstripe accompanied Oakpelt and Ivyheart near the front. Oakpelt stretched his claws into the dirt, waiting for the announcements.

I watched him and prayed to StarClan that I didn't get apprenticed to him. "The clan has had a harsh winter with the terrible loss of kits and elders alike, but still ShadowClan continues to grow and flourish." Featherstar directed parts of the statement towards Morningdawn and Sparrowkink, who bowed their heads in thanks to his words. "Now, we have four new apprentices who deserve their names. Wolfkit, step forward."

Wolfkit did so, looking up at the large tom with gleaming eyes. "Until he earns his warrior name, Wolfkit shall be known as Wolfpaw. Dustypelt, will you teach this apprentice in the ways of our warrior code and grow to be a warrior of our clan?"

Dustypelt took a step forward. "I will do my best, Featherstar." Wolfpaw turned and ran to his mentor.

This cycle of naming and choosing who would get which apprentice. Graypaw was assigned to Thrushwing while Snowpaw was assigned to Cloudsplotch. All of them sat alongside Mintleaf, whose chest swelled with pride. My pelt had been buzzing with excitement since we had entered the clearing and grew even more as the time for my naming approached.

"Mistkit, step forward, please." Featherstar watched me with kind green eyes. When I stepped forward, he began to speak to the rest of the clan. "From this day forward, until she receives her warrior name, Mistkit shall be known as Mistpaw. Ravenfeather, you know our ways and have served our clan well, I believe it is time for you to take another apprentice."

Ravenfeather seemed surprised and took a few steps forward. "It would be an honor." I bowed my head to Featherstar before turning to touch noses with Ravenfeather. We sat side by side as Featherstar concluded the meeting. "May StarClan watch over these new apprentices and ShadowClan thrive for seasons to come," he announced before leaping off of High Oak.

"Wolfpaw! Graypaw! Snowpaw! Mistpaw!"

The clan began to chant our names happily until Rockflower leapt onto the roots of High Oak to announce the dusk patrol. "It's too bad."

I blinked and looked to Ravenfeather curiously. "If it wasn't so late, I could have shown you the territory. However, we will have much more time tomorrow. Maybe teach you a few hunting skills," he looked to me with one ear cocked. "That alright?"

I perked and nodded happily. Shadepaw and Blossompaw hollered at me to join them and I bounded over to them, alongside my brothers and Wolfpaw. I was glad to have Ravenfeather as a mentor, he was well known to all of us in the clan. Everyone suspected that he would be the next deputy. I had to agree.

"This is the apprentice's den! It's pretty large, but it gets really warm when everyone's curled up in here. Here, I'll tell ya where to build your nests," Shadepaw explained, showing Graypaw, Wolfpaw and Snowpaw a space devoid of any moss-and-pine needle nests. When I tried to follow, Blossompaw halted me. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To make a nest-"

"That's the toms' side of the den," she meowed. I looked at her confusedly. "We she-cats stay on the side of the den where you can see the medicine cat's den from the entrance. The toms stay on the opposite side." I still looked at her confusedly.

With a roll of her eyes, she touched her tail to my shoulder and led me to an open space closer to the wall. "Splotchpaw will explain it. Until she becomes a warrior, it's gonna stay like this."

I opened my mouth to ask why, but shut it again. There was no point in asking any further.

From then until the moon began to rise, Blossompaw tutored me in how to make a soft, yet warm nest out of moss and pine needles. She seemed really well experienced so I paid a lot of attention to her instructions and tips. By the time Splotchpaw and Berrypaw joined us, I had all but forgotten about asking her about the odd sleeping arrangement.

Sleep settled over the den and soft snores filled the air as we all began to drift into a deep slumber. When I finally let sleep weigh my eyes down, I felt the warmth of my clan mates around me with only the sounds of the forest far outside accompanying the chorus of soft snores drifting around the camp.

It was so nice, so peaceful. I couldn't believe this was what it was like being an apprentice. It felt amaz-

"_Welcome, Mistpaw."_

I blinked my eyes open in surprise. The den I had come to know only a few hours ago was now a field of chest-high grass under a starlit sky. Wherever I was, it wasn't the camp.

"_I have been waiting to speak with you for many moons now."_

My pelt pricked and I glanced over my shoulder. Standing behind me was a beautiful pale gray she-cat with wisps of mist drifting off of her fur. She watched me with beautiful deep green eyes surrounded by orange flecks. Her fur glowed like the stars.

My eyes widened as I came to a realization. Before me stood a warrior of StarClan.


End file.
